


Numerous Times

by chateaux



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chateaux/pseuds/chateaux
Summary: Do you believe in reincarnation? Do you believe in soulmates?”Those were the questions that Rosé has never expected to get from a stranger she met a day before first day of school starts, a day that's supposed to be peaceful and relaxing; reading something in a library nearby her apartment but the supposedly peaceful and relaxing day turned surprisingly unexpected after she received those questions that even she didn't even know would have an unexplainable impact and would have caused a ruckus on her mind.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 25





	Numerous Times

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first things first this is gonna be my first AU and I'd like to apologize in advance if it won't satisfy you—though I don't really care I just really wrote this out of boredom while being quarantined—but I'll be honest, I didn't really satisfy me that much, I feel like it's still lacking but anyways.
> 
> Lastly, I want to warn everyone—if there's someone reading this—in advance that there will be a bit uh... beating up? It's not that detailed but I'm worried it would make someone uncomfortable.

It's the first day of school. It's the first day of school. 

And if anyone ever told Rosé that the stranger who asked her such strange questions would be her Professor for History she wouldn't have believed it but she guessed destiny has its own way, as what people would say.

She didn't really paid attention to the class as it was the first day of school and it was usually just introduction of yourself blah blah blah and maybe, just maybe she was kind of sleepy because maybe she didn't had that much sleep last night because of a certain someone's questions—which by the way—that certain someone just left the room to go God knows where.

It didn't take long for their Professor to come back, though with books on their hands that elicited dramatic groans inside of the room from the students.

“Alright,” The Professor slammed the books loudly on the desk that caused the almost asleep students to jolt in their wake. “Spine breakers, it's time to stop lazing around and get to work.”

“It's the first day of school, can't we take this as a break before the hell shit starts in this hell class?” A student from the back dramatically asked—before she dipped her head on the table with a groan—which of course, most students agreed with.

The Professor didn't paid it no mind and just went to collect the books and started distributing it to the first row of students in front of her to distribute it to the other students.

After the books were distributed, the Professor went in the middle in front of the class just right where Rosé is—kinda—she's on the left side of the Professor, just near the entrance in front.

“Open your books on page 275.” The students didn't have a choice but to do as told even though they didn't really want to.

“Before we start, I would like to ask,” The students stared at the Professor and waited for the Professor to continue—though Rosé could swear she saw her Professor looked her way in a brief second. “Do any of you believe in Reincarnation?”

And there it was again, that question that caused Rosé to questioned herself and caused her to have a sleepless night last night. The question that unexpectedly piqued not only her's but everyone's interest. The room was suddenly filled with different opinions from every student body except one person. Rosé remained silent, just staring curiously at the Professor.

“The internet says ‘Reincarnation is the philosophical or religious concept that the non-physical essence of a living being starts a new life in a different physical form or body after biological death. It is also called rebirth or transmigration’,” The Professor said once everyone calmed down with their opinions and again Rosé swore she saw the Professor looked at her. 

“Some people said Reincarnation happens to a person who died with unfulfilled promises or unfinished business, only to be born again in a different body after they died to fulfill and finish everything that they need to for a second, third or numerous times if they weren't able to do so in their other first reincarnation(s),” 

Rosé didn't know what to feel, what to say or what to react but one thing was for sure, she felt an unsettling heaviness in her chest. She didn't know what it was for but one of those things was that she felt nervous. 

“Some people even believed that a birthmark that you have is one of the signs that you are, in probability, reincarnated. It is also believed that you are stabbed, shot or whatever things that killed you in the past life shows wherever the birthmark is on your body. For example you are shot in your chest, a birthmark will be there if ever you got reincarnated.” The class remained silent as The Professor continuously told an unbelievable thing to others, a debatable non-debatable thing.

The Professor smiled when they saw the class paying attention, the students who were almost asleep and showed uninterest earlier, were already wide awake and interested and so she continued, “Did you know that there are already many cases of Reincarnation in the whole world?” 

The students didn't show any sign of answering the question and just continued to listen, “Years ago, the daughter of the General Marco Bruschweiler which is Lisa Bruschweiler accidentally fell in love with a woman named Roseanne Park, a daughter of one of the Rebellions during the war. Their love was, of course, forbidden that gave the two women no other choice but to met each other secretly, they talked secretly and they loved each other secretly. Even if they knew their families wouldn't agree to their relationship, it didn't stop their love for each other to grew stronger each passing day.” The Professor paused with a— sad? nostalgic?—smile. 

Rosé didn't know why but their Professor surely was acting really weird that day. The Professor kept glancing on her way while they're telling the story. 

“What happened to them next, Prof?” One of the students in front broke the silence that was lingering in the room—and the whole room remained quiet while waiting for The Professor to continue, students seemingly interested.

“The General soon found out and warned his daughter that she must end her affair with Roseanne Park or else he will kill the young woman,” The Professor continued with that smile again. “But Lisa followed her heart and that was to love the only woman in her heart, Roseanne Park. She disobeyed her father for the sake of her love for the young woman and everything went well in their little fairytale until....” The Professor stopped her story for a moment with sadness in their eyes.

A minute or 2 have passed before The Professor seemed to have woken up and cleared their throat, “Not until the General caught the two lovers and he immediately ordered his men to cuffed Roseanne Park and they punched her in her guts right in front of Lisa. The woman screamed in frustration, anger and devastation seeing her lover being beaten up in front of her while she just watched helplessly.”

“Still unsatisfied by it, Lisa's father soon gave her his gun and commanded her to shoot her lover right in front of them—she had to kill her lover right in front of her. But she couldn't. She can't.” 

Rosé felt her heart beats faster, it felt like she was the one in that situation.

“And so, instead of shooting Roseanne Park, she shot herself. Lisa Bruschweiler died on May 7, 1892 but before she died she promised to love Roseanne Park, she promised to love her even in another lifetime and that she'll find her no matter what and they'll continue their own story in another lifetime but with a happy ending.” Rosé felt her heart slowly breaking into pieces as The Professor continued to tell the story—a tragic story.

“And on August 8, 1982, Lily Pranpriya was born. She was reported to be the reincarnated of Lisa Bruschweiler. Lily Pranpriya was a businesswoman and based on her statement, she can still remember everything that had happened to her past life as Lisa Bruschweiler, how she met this amazing woman named Roseanne Park, how she fell in love with her and how she shot herself to save the only person that she loved. She also showed her birthmark on her chest, right where her heart was, that was believed by people to be the scar that was tattooed when Lisa Bruschweiler shot herself.” The bell suddenly rang—the bell that signals for a lunch— that made the students jump in their seats.

“Professor, please continue the story!” The student from the back earlier yelled and surprisingly the other students agreed.

The Professor chuckled lightly before they continued, “She was supposed to go to a business overseas but sadly, Lily Pranpriya's plane crashed and she died because of it. She died on May 7th, the same date of Lisa Bruschweiler's death.” Everyone gasped and can't believe what they were hearing in that moment and those who were crying earlier seemed to have cried harder. And Rosé didn't know what has happened to her but she felt tears escaped her eyes.

“If we're going to think about it and connect everything that happened and if my belief is correct, the current reincarnation of Lisa Bruschweiler needs to find the current reincarnation of Roseanne Park before May 7th,” The Professor looked around inside the room for a moment before stopping their gaze on Rosé. “If she can't find her before May 7th, history will repeat itself and she will die.” 

The Professor's gaze on her only whisked away when a student blurted out, “But that's impossible though, isn't it? I mean a country is already big enough but searching in the whole wide world? That's really....” The student can't find the right word to finish it.

The Professor just nodded and smiled, “On April 5, 1990, Xiao Lali was born. She was the 2nd reincarnation of Lisa Bruschweiler and again, she failed to find the reincarnation of Roseanne Park. She died due to sickness on the exact date of Lisa and Lily's death which was on May 7th.”

“Their story is so tragic, it feels like destiny doesn't want them to be together like their love is forbidden even to destiny itself. It's just so sad.” One of the students said.

“Hm, I wonder if there will be another reincarnation after Xiao Lali to find the reincarnation of her beloved Roseanne Park. What do you think, Professor?” The Professor's gaze was immediately on Rosé after hearing that question before immediately dismissing it to looked around the room.

“Hm, Maybe. Maybe it's any of you in here who's the next Lisa Bruschweiler or the reincarnation of Park Chaeyoung. Who knows, right?”

//

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this nonsense! By the way, I love Lisa's father I know he's a nice father, I'm sorry I made him like that. T~T. I still don't know how to end this, well it's not really unknown cause I have many scenarios on how to end it but that's the problem. So, if you have even a tiny bit of shit to say, I'd take it as a blessing.


End file.
